The Kiss of Death
by Turquoisetears
Summary: With the coming of evil, the Digidestined must rally once more. But what if it's an enemy they have virtually no means of defeating and the only thing that could possibly save them lies in the very heart of the most dangerous place in the Digital World?
1. Chapter 1: Something is Coming

The Kiss of Death 

Chapter One: Something is Coming

Kari stood in her family's apartment, hands behind her back, looking out the window, but not seeing the skyscrapers and buildings of Odaiba.  Something is coming, she thought.  But are we ready?

***********************************************************************************************

Tai sprawled on his bed, eyes closed.  The leader of the Digidestined was still fiery and proud, but he was tired, worn and battle-weary.  He had been fighting for eight years, eight exhausting years.  And now…another battle was coming. 

Mina, a fellow Digidestined from India, had requested a face-to-face meeting with Tai, who was the Supreme Leader.  He had agreed, as she had actually called (from India, no less!) and spoken to him.  She had sounded panicked and there was an urgency in her voice that disturbed him.

***********************************************************************************************

It had been four years since the defeat of Malomyotismon.  Throughout the years, though, Digimon would break through the barrier Yukio Oikawa had imposed and wreak havoc in the real world.  The Digidestined's services were still needed to send the Digimon back.  Sometimes they were able to disable the Digimon and send them back without causing any real harm, but sometimes, they were forced to kill.  The Digimon obviously had no qualms about killing.  

Two months after that last bittersweet day in the Digiworld, the Digidestined had gone back, back to Oikawa's grave, to honor him.

There, they had formed the Order of the Digidestined.  Tai was elected Supreme Leader, despite his vehement objections.  It was a unanimous decision (even Matt, who disliked, even hated Tai, had agreed he was the best leader), so he had reluctantly acquiesced.  

The Order had sworn that they would stand together and fall together.  They swore they would dedicate themselves to keep the Digital World and the Real World safe, even if it meant losing their lives.  

Tai, being the leader, underwent a magical ceremony, where he was bound to each and every Digidestined, a magical blood binding.  Every Digidestined had lightly nicked their wrist, letting a single drop of blood fall in an ancient stone bowl, carved in the shape of a Digivice and infused with centuries of age-old magic.  Then they allowed a single ray of light emanate from their Digivice into the bowl.  When the light hit the stone, it turned into liquid, which mixed with the blood.  Then they said, "With my blood and light I bind myself to you."  When every single Digidestined had done this, Tai too let the blood and light fall, but he said, "With my blood and light, I bind all to me."  He then picked up the bowl and drank it all.  It wasn't much, only about a cup or so.  Later he said, "It didn't taste like blood at all!  It tasted…I don't know how to describe it…kinda wild…oh gods, I don't know!  It's indescribable!"  After that, he was able to sense the life force of all the Digidestined who had bound themselves to him.  He would be able to tell the exact moment they died, and the reason why.  Whenever new Digidestined joined the ranks, which was a rare enough occurrence, they too underwent the Binding, as the ceremony was referred to. 

Over the next four years, the Order had grown strong, proficient in fighting and diplomatic skills, among others; many of them had to deal with the government and other people (especially the media) bothering them on a regular basis.  Often, during Digimon attacks, the Digidestined fought hand-to-hand with the Digimon themselves.  Izzy had set up a private message board on the Internet for the Digidestined, which could only be accessed with a complicated and long procedure, with several passwords.  Still, it was a small price to pay to insure privacy.  It was a way for the Digidestined to keep in touch, posting news and discussing Order business.  Tai had made it a rule that every night the Digidestined had to check the message board for updates, no matter what.  He recommended that you set up a schedule with your group (for example, in Odaiba, Tai would check at four, Sora at five, etc. and if someone could not log on, he/she could call someone and ask them to check.  If anything came up, they were to alert the rest of the group, no matter what time it was.  They could communicate using their Digivices, which would give a little electric shock to wake up its bearer).  Also, Izzy, with Gennai's aid, had been able to find a way to "port" from place to place in the real world, using the Digivice.  All you had to do was hold up your Digivice and say, "Port open" and the location of the place.  In the Digital World, you had to hold up your Digivice and say "Digiport open" and the location of the place.

The Order met once a month in the Digital World and the members would discuss business, and after that, would have some fun.  Then was the time that patrol schedules were handed out.  Everyday, there would always be several teams of two or more Digidestined and their Digimon patrolling the Digital Worlds.  Gennai had explained that all Digidestined spoke a form of Digicode, which was understood universally (though no one would be able to tell they were speaking Digicode), so that was the reason why the Digidestined and their Digimon could communicate without a problem.

Recently, attacks had escalated in frequency and in casualties.  It was rare for a week to go by without an attack, and already five Digidestined and seven Digimon were dead.  They had all been buried and honored in the Digiworld.  It was alarming, since in the past four years, only four Digidestined and three Digimon had died in attacks (one Digidestined had died of an unrelated reason).  [Author's Note: Just because a Digimon's partner dies, doesn't mean the Digimon dies and vice versa.  The deceased Digimon/Digidestined's partner would just continue fighting, sometimes with a new partner, though the two would never share the same bond as the original partners.]  And now Mina, who was known for her powers as a Seer, had called.  Tai hoped she could shed some light on what was coming.

***********************************************************************************************

Exactly fifteen minutes after they had hung up, Mina ported into the living room of Tai's apartment with her Digimon, Meramon.  She was greeted by Lily Kamiya, Kari and Tai's cousin and fellow Digidestined.  Though Lily had been born in Japan, she had been a Chinese Digidestined, since she had spent all her Digidestined years in China.  Her relatives in Japan had not known about her status, and she in turn had been ignorant about Kari and Tai's adventures.  It had been a shock to all three cousins when they had seen each other in the Digital World on the day of Oikawa's death.

Lily Kamiya was the only daughter of Akio Kamiya and Jia Chiang.  Akio Kamiya was the brother of Tai and Kari's father, Susumu Kamiya.  Jia was from China and had come to Japan to study at a university.  There she met, fell in love with, and married Akio Kamiya.  Akio had died shortly after Lily's birth, leaving Jia a widow with a young daughter to care for.  Despite offers of help from her in-laws, she had decided that it would be best for her to move back to China, her homeland and raise Lily there, among her family.  Lily had grown up speaking Chinese and Japanese, so she had no problem communicating with Kari and Tai.  However, since she was a Digidestined, it didn't really matter a bit.  

Jia and Lily had moved back to Japan a year after the defeat of Malomyotismon, so Lily could attend high school with Kari.  Then, barely three months later, Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya were brutally murdered by the D'Reaper, which had somehow escaped a different universe and come to this one.  Its one goal was to see the Digidestined fall.

Kari and Tai went to live with Jia and Lily.  Tai became grim, though still hot-tempered; he became an absolute fanatic, throwing himself into Order business and obsessed with tracking down the D'Reaper.  The latter of the two goals had never been accomplished.  The D'Reaper had never reappeared.  Even with help from honorary member of the Order Ryo Akiyama, a wandering, universe-jumping Digidestined who had, for a time, lived in the same dimension the D'Reaper was from and had helped defeat him, they had failed.  Kari had become greatly withdrawn; seeing her parents' bloody remains had traumatized her greatly, and she rarely spoke, though she regularly participated in Order business, patrolling, reading the message board, and whatnot.  She fell into the depths of depression, including a not-so-brief bout with cutting which had been brought to an end just last year, when Tai had come home early and found her in the bathroom with cuts on her arm and a knife in hand.  He had immediately hauled her off to a doctor and therapist and personally monitored her until he was satisfied that she had broken her self of the habit.  Still, she was painfully silent, though she did speak more than an American Digidestined called Taylor McCarlen.  

"Hey Mina!  Hey Meramon!"  Lily greeted her fellow Digidestined cheerfully. "How've you guys been?"

Mina offered a strained smile.  "I'm not sure I should say well.  I've been feeling…disturbed.  I just read the fires."

Meramon did not smile at all.  Her grim silence told Lily all she needed to know. 

Lily's smile disappeared.  "Oh dear…well, Tai's in his room, you go right in."  She pointed at a door and turned, then paused.  "Afterwards, you and Meramon will stay, have some tea and maybe a snack?"

Mina smiled, a real smile.  "Sure."

She walked to Tai's room and knocked.  A curt "Enter" prompted her to open the door.  Tai was looking out the window, hands clasped behind his back.  Agumon sat on a cushion on the floor.  "Mina.  Meramon.  Hello."  Agumon gave them a slight wave.

Mina performed the formal bow the Digidestined used to greet each other:  she inclined her head, her fist over her heart.  Meramon copied her.  "Greetings Tai, Agumon."

He turned and sighed.  "Drop the formalities, please, Mina, Meramon.  We're comrades fighting the same war…though I am the leader, I don't expect that crap."  He sighed again.  "Take a seat."  He indicated a cushion on the floor.  "I'm sorry it's not more comfortable…"

She hastened to assure him, "It's fine," as she sat, Meramon kneeling beside her.  Tai nodded at her and plopped onto a cushion opposite her, by Agumon.  "You wanted to see me?" 
    
    She paused.  "Yes."  She sat as if in a trance for a few moments, her elbows propped on her knees, her hands clasped beneath her chin.  "Before I called you…I read the fires."  
    
    Mina was a priestess at the Temple of Quinglong in the Himalayan Mountains, the Holder of the Talisman of Fire.  She was able to control fire, hence her title, the Holder of the Talisman of Fire.  She was also able to see visions in fire.
    
    Tai watched her, waiting.  "And?"
    
    "I—I felt…a disturbance.  Something was terribly wrong.  But I could not sense it!"  Mina looked distressed and wrung her hands.  Meramon placed a calming hand on her shoulders.  "Everything was all mixed up.  Chaos.  Utter chaos.  I saw darkness and a multitude of confusing images, sounds, colors!  But I could not understand…I could discern nothing.  _Nothing.  _All I know is that something is coming…something evil…and nothing can stop it."
    
    There was silence.  Finally, Mina ventured a question.  "What do you think?"
    
    Tai's face was blank, emotionless.  "Like you said.  Something evil is coming."
    
    "But what can we do?"
    
    Tai rose and went to the window, placing his hands on the sill.  In the fading light, his face looked haggard and worn.  "We must brace ourselves.  Prepare for the worst."
    
    "And then?"
    
    "Hope for the best."

  
  


Author's Notes:

Inspired and based off Teenager Kari's "Return of the Dark Ocean." Special thanks to BoarderKC and Lord Archive for allowing me to use their characters and for their invaluable help and criticisms!  Also lots of thanks to my beta reader Jennafer Klingbile and Belldandy!  Go her!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  However, I own Lily Kamiya, her parents, the Order, the fact that Mina is a seer, and of course, this story.  Taylor McCarlen belongs to BoarderKC.  Mina's title (Holder of the Talisman of Fire) and location (Temple of Quinglong in the Himalayan Mountains) belongs to Lord Archive.

I'm working on the assumption that Tai was eleven and Kari was eight in the first season in 1999 and that he was fifteen and she was twelve in the second season in 2003.  Everyone else's ages figure from there.  Lily is the same age as Kari.

Yes, I believe Susumu Kamiya is Tai's father's real name, according to this website: 

I've decided that Oikawa's death placed a (rather ineffective) barrier between the Digital World and the real world and it would prevent Digimon from "bio-emerging," though Digidestined could still port in between the two worlds. 

.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of the End

The Kiss of Death 

Chapter Two: Beginning of the End

Mina and Meramon had quietly taken their leave, leaving Tai in his room to brood.  True to their words, the two had stayed to chat with Lily and Kari and have some tea.  Kari said little, sipping her tea with her eyes downcast.  Gatomon curled protectively beside her.  Lily chatted cheerily as she swiftly embroidered a glorious sunset onto a piece of cloth.  Lily's Digimon partner, Dragamon, happily chewed away at a large cookie.  She was a white (though the colors of her scales changed according to her mood), miniature, dragon-shaped  Digimon with a fiery temper.

***********************************************************************************************

Lily enjoyed doing things with her hands—and she was very good at it too.  Her room was decorated with graceful sculptures, colorful paintings, shadowy sketches, lanyard keychains, string figures, beaded animals, and hand-woven/knitted/crocheted/embroidered works, among other things.  She played the flute and piano well, and among the Order, she was famed for her skills as an archer and dagger-dancer.  Whenever she sat down, her hands were never idle, always knitting, painting, sewing, or embroidering.  

***********************************************************************************************

Despite Lily's best attempts, the conversation was rather strained, and Mina and Meramon left within the hour.  Kari and Lily bustled around, getting dinner, setting the table, and such and such.  As Lily was putting the finishing touches on their meal, Kari went to Tai's door.

"Tai?" she asked, knocking softly.  "It's dinnertime."  When no sound answered her, she gently pushed open the door.  Tai sat slumped in an armchair, slumbering quietly.  Agumon dozed on the floor, on several cushions.  Kari smiled and scooped up two blankets from Tai's rumpled bed, tenderly tucking it around the two exhausted figures.  She backed out of the room, shutting the door silently behind her.  

She took her seat at the table.  In answer to Lily's silent inquiry, she said, "Tai and Agumon are asleep.  They work so hard, you know, so I thought it's best to let them sleep."

Lily nodded.  "I'll save them some food in case they're hungry."  The two humans and Digimon ate in silence, only the clinking of silverware and the sound of chewing breaking the silence.  

Lily asked Kari, "Kari, what do you think about Mina's, er, vision?"

Kari stared pensively at her rice.  "The same as Tai thinks.  Something evil _is _coming.  I can feel it in my bones.  And…it feels…familiar, somehow." 

"Familiar?  What do you mean?"

"I'm sure I've felt it before.  I just can't quite grasp it…"

Suddenly all of the color drained out of her face.  "Oh gods…"

Lily leaped out of her seat, concerned.  "What?"  Gatomon and Dragamon turned to look at Kari, alarmed.

Kari turned to look at her, her eyes large in her white face.  "I remember…before my parents died…I felt it.  It's the D'Reaper."

***********************************************************************************************

*Flashback*

Three years ago

2004

Tai, Sora, Kari, and TK and their Digimon had gone to the theater.  It was a double date.  They had had plenty of fun, watching _The Ring_.  But then they had gone home.

The four walked down the hallway to the Kamiya apartment, laughing and discussing the movie they had just seen.  Suddenly, Tai stopped and threw his arm out, stopping everyone in their tracks.  

"Quiet," he whispered hoarsely.  "Something's wrong." 

He crept silently, stealthily to the door of their apartment.  It was ajar.  There was a dark substance staining the wood.

Tai paled.  "Blood.  Oh gods…"  He trembled with horror and rage, terrified of what he might find behind the door.  He made as if to suddenly throw open the door, but he restrained himself.  He loosened the daggers he always wore strapped to his arms, hidden by his wristbands.  Behind him, Sora, her throwing star drawn, stood defensively in front of Kari, who was clinging to TK.  Kari shivered, though the night was warm.  Tai took out a handkerchief, using it to slowly, slowly ease open the door.  And nearly screamed at what he saw.  

His parents brutally murdered, literally torn into pieces.  Blood, splattered all over the furniture and walls.  And what looked like a human with black wings standing in the middle of it all. 

The human looked straight at Tai.  "I am the D'Reaper," it/he/she? said.  "And the Digidestined will fall."  Then it disappeared.

"No," Tai whispered.  "Nooooo!"  Behind him, Kari swooned, caught just in time by TK.

***********************************************************************************************

*Present*

2007

"The day when my parents died, I kept feeling evil in my bones.  Just like now.  It's the exact same feeling, and I _know_ that the D'Reaper is behind this new fiasco.  I just know it."  Kari sighed and buried her face in her hands.  Lily bent down and hugged her.  

"We'll find it," Lily promised.  "We'll find it and make it pay."  

***********************************************************************************************

*One month later*

TK signed into her email account, sorting through his messages.  Junk, junk, he thought.  Junk, more junk, and more-wait!  An email from Kari! 

He eagerly clicked on it and waited for the message to load.  What he read made him blanch than instantly grab his Digivice and call, "Digiport OPEN!"

He raced through the Digital World, eyes on the small dot on his Digivice that was Kari.  The words from the email raced through his mind.  _To my dearest TK: If you're reading this, I'm dead.  Goodbye.  I love you._  Thank the gods that he had told her that he was going to a party and would not be returning till late.  She must have sent it at that time, intending him to read it upon his return, and by that time, it would be too late.  Thank the gods that he had not felt well and decided to stay home instead...

His Digivice had told him she was still alive, but standing at the edge of the great river that ran through File Island.  Dear gods, she was going to jump.  He had to stop her. 

He burst through the woods and lo and behold, there she was, standing at the edge of the roaring river.  "Kari!" he screamed.  "Kari!  Don't jump!"  She whirled around, eyes widening, and then quicker than one might have thought possible, she turned and flung herself into the water.  Without hesitation, TK plunged in after her.  

TK swam well, as swimming was a required Digidestined skill.  As he stroked furiously down, down toward her sinking body, he felt a sharp, stinging sensation in his right shoulder.  Disregarding the twinge of pain, he focused his mind on one goal.  Get to Kari.

There!  He reached out, grasped her limp, cold wrist, and hauled her upward, toward the light.  He pushed her body up onto the bank and heaved himself up next to her.  Mustering his strength, he pulled herself upright and lifted Kari's head into his lap.  "Why?" he asked.  "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

She opened his eyes and whispered, "TK…" The unexpected tenderness in her eyes suddenly changed to panic and alarm as TK's limp body pitched forward onto her.  

The following events had been a blur.  TK vaguely remembered warm arms lifting him, an indistinct rumbling of male voices, and a higher, more feminine voice, another voice calling, "Digiport open!"  He remembered male voices rumbling indistinctively above him, and then shouting, as he was laid into a nest of warmth.  He fell asleep.

Author's Notes: Special thanks to BoarderKC and Lord Archive for allowing me to use their characters and for their invaluable help and criticisms!  Also lots of thanks to my beta reader Jennafer Klingbile!  Go her!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or _The Ring_.  However, I own Lily Kamiya, Dragamon, her parents, the Order, that lovely river Kari jumps into, and pretty much anything you don't recognize.  Go to Chapter 1 to see more of what is mine. 

Does anyone know exactly what happened to the D'Reaper???  I missed that episode.  *cries*  And is the D'Reaper a he or a she?  Or is it an it?

Dagger-dancing is when you literally perform a dance involving a dagger and lots of intricate moves.  When performed right and by a skilled performer, it's an awesome thing to watch.  (Note: I've never actually watched one, and I don't know if it really exists.  I just thought of it and it seems to fit Lily)


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss of Death

The Kiss of Death 

Chapter 3: The Kiss of Death

Kari sat silently by TK's bedside.  He lay there, flushed with fever, thrashing about.  She knew nightmares tormented him.  They had gone through many things together, the Digidestined had, and they all had suffered.  None had survived unscarred, least of all her.  Nine nights out of ten, she woke in the darkness, screaming more often then not, horrific images still branded in her mind's eye.

Tai suddenly materialized by her shoulder.  She looked up at him.  He said sternly, "Kari.  We have to talk."

She whispered, "But TK…"

"TK will still be here when you get back.  We're going to talk.  Now."  Tai wasn't the Supreme Leader for nothing and he wielded much power among the Digidestined of the Order.

In the living room, Kari seated herself on the sofa.  Next to her was Lily.  In the chair across from her was Matt, and Tai stood in the middle of the floor.

"Now.  Kari.  Why.  The.  CENSORED.  Did.  You.  Try.  To.  Kill.  Yourself."

She blinked at him.  "I didn't—"

Tai yelled, "Don't you dare CENSORED around with me, Hikari Kamiya!  Answer me!"

There was a pause.  "How did you know?"

Matt spoke.  "TK left his computer on.  I saw the email you sent him."  Kari said nothing, just looked at him with her wide eyes, like those of a cornered animal.  

Tai growled and crossed the room in two strides and seized Kari by the arm.  She shrank back from him as he leaned.  "Answer me, Hikari.  Why did you try to kill yourself?"

She looked at him and took a deep breath.  When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper.  "Because I'm tired of living, Taichi.  Because I'm tired of you ignoring me and always searching for the D'Reaper.  You're never there anymore.  You don't care.  And it hurts…it hurts so bad…everyday."

He didn't let go, but something flashed in his dark eyes.  "Kari…"

She wasn't done.  "And you've changed Taichi.  I don't know you anymore.

"I hate you."

She stood and walked out of the room.  All three gaped after her.  Tai stood, his jaw tightening.  "What the CENSORED—"

Lily quickly grabbed his arm.  "Let her be," she said.  "Kari's angry and she's terribly depressed.  The Disappearance and—and Daisuke didn't help any matters.  And—"

She was cut off by the beeping of Tai's Digivice.  He scowled irritably at it.  He picked it up and held it to his mouth like he would a walkie-talkie.  "Courage."

"Tai, this is Hank Thomas of Oklahoma.  We have a BIG emergency and we need back-up _now_."  His voice was strained and tense.  In the background, there were sounds of fighting and shouting.

"What is the problem?"

"We have—_how_ many did you say Bobby?  CENSORED!—nearly twenty CENSORED champion Digimon attacking!  And with the Digimon gone…"

"I know.  I know.  All right, I'll bring my group over.  Have you contacted the other American Digidestined?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"I'll try to get some others.  Over and out."

"Thanks man.  Over and out." 

Tai scowled at his Digivice.  "CENSORED.  All right, come on, let's move…"

"Wait, Tai, what about TK…?"

"He's not going.  Kari will stay with him and Matt…?" 

Matt looked torn for a minute, but he knew his duty was to help his fellow Digidestined.  "I'll go."  

Tai nodded.  "Right.  Lily, go update Kari on what's happening.  Then hurry up and get back down here."

Within five minutes all the Digidestined except for Kari and TK were assembled in the living room.  Tai looked around and nodded.  

"Right, everyone here?  Got your weapons?  All right, let's go.  Gods bless."  
Everyone echoed, "Gods bless."

As one they all held their Digivices aloft and cried, "Port Open!  Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA!"  Ten Digivices flashed.  The room was filled with ever-shifting light.  Vibrant orange mingled with fiery red which merged with cool blue that flared into brilliant white….and green and black and violet and and and…so many colors…and then it was gone.

***********************************************************************************************

*Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, United States of America*

The ten Digidestined materialized in a burst of mutli-colored light.  There was no time for leisurely greetings as they all launched into battle.

There was nothing glorious about battle—unless you could find glory in death and destruction and blood.  Ever since the Disappearance, all the Digidestined had to fight.  

Tai had begun a sort of training program…everyday, a couple of Digidestined from every group would meet up in the Digital World and undergo a training session—which didn't just include fighting, physically and with various weapons.  Oh no.  There was herbology, astronomy, potions, healing/first-aid, and other lessons for survival.  The Digidestined had become surprisingly strong warriors though they had only been training for a month.  It probably helped that attacks came nearly everyday, giving them a chance to use their skills.  Thankfully, school had just ended and summer begun.

The training had strengthened them—and helped them to forget, if only for a little while.

***********************************************************************************************

The Disappearance happened a month ago, the same day that Mina had visited Tai with her alarming news.  

It was, perhaps, a couple of hours before dawn in Japan.  In many other countries, the time ranged from early morning to midnight.  However, that is irreverent.  But at that precise hour in Japan, every single Digidestined had woken to agonizing pain.  Later, Tai had described it as if someone had "taken a knife and ripped through my very soul."  All the other Digidestined around the world had experienced the same effects, many alarming friends and family as they collapsed in pain during dinner or watching a movie or such.  When the pain ended…all the Digimon were gone.  They just…disappeared.  It was a shattering loss.  They were more than just friends, they were bonded partners for life…Digimon and their partners had always had a special connection...but after the Disappearance, that link had been severed.  Later Izzy had speculated that the pain the Digidestined had felt was someone—or something—destroying the connection, that soul-bond.  They never did find out what really happened.    

And now they had to fight every battle hand-to-hand.  Not the most pleasant experience.  Mimi was one of the most upset at this—she had never liked hurting living beings.  She had changed, however, watching a Darkangewomon brutally slaughter Daisuke Motomiya just because Kari _could_ _not_ kill a Digimon that so resembled her own lost Gatomon...  

***********************************************************************************************

*Flashback*

Odaiba, Japan

Approximately three and a half weeks ago, 2007

The battle raged around her.  It was almost over, thank the gods…only five Digimon left.  Digivices flared, swords flashed, bows twanged…they merged with the screams of the wounding and dying into a cacophony of brutal violence.  

In the midst of all that turmoil, a girl dressed in bloodstained white whirled in a deadly dance, throwing poisoned darts into Digimon.  The poison wasn't fatal; it would simply knock the Digimon unconscious for a while.  She tossed one at a charging Meramon, effectively stopping it dead in its tracks.  Then she turned.

"Devil's Demolisher!"  

Everything seemed to slow, right then and there.  Kari knew perfectly well that she could have pulled out her Digivice and obliterated the attack…but that would mean killing the Darkangewomon.  True, where Angewomon wore white and gold, the other wore black and silver…and instead of the pink ribbon Angewomon usually had draped about her body, the Darkangewomon bore a bloodstained chain…but the similarities were too close for comfort.  She reached for her Digivice…too slow.  The sneering, triumphant face of the Darkangewomon would be the last thing she'd ever see…

Then suddenly—Daisuke was there.  There was  a flash of light—a pulsing, orange-blue light—but it was too weak, Kari could see that—too weak…It deflected the Demolisher, but it left Daisuke too weak to defend against the next attack…

The Darkangewomon, furious at being deprived of her kill, suddenly gripped her chain in her hand and flicked it.  The chain snaked out, encircling Daisuke's neck and chest.  The witch pulled.  To Kari's horror, the links buried themselves into Daisuke's flesh and flashed an ominous blood red.  Daisuke's eyes bulged.  His Digivice dropped from his fingers.  He gasped for air, and even as he did, blood flowed from his mouth…

The chain suddenly went slack.  The look on Darkangewomon's face was one of surprise as she gaped at the slender but deadly arrow protruding from her stomach.  She crumpled to the ground, dead.

However, the chain stayed wrapped tightly around Daisuke, and since she was no longer holding the chain, he fell to his knees, choking blood.  Kari caught him before he fell, clutching him desperately, trying to bind his spirit to his body with sheer force of will.  

"Please…no…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry…"

All she saw was his pained, drawn face…she didn't notice Joe, Teressa Marshall (of the London group), or Tai running up to them.  Didn't notice TK, Ken, Iori, and Miyako gathering around, stricken.  

Joe looked at him and averted his eyes.  Teressa, despite what she already knew, laid her hand on Daisuke's arm, to try to heal him, but he pushed her away.

"Don't," he whispered hoarsely.  "Don't waste your strength." 

"No," she whispered.  "No, don't say that…there's still hope…"   Her voice had trailed off.  She knew fatalities when she saw them.  

Daisuke shook his head with a bitter smile.  "No…I'm  a dead man…"  He began to cough.  TK knelt, holding a piece of his t-shirt to his lips.  It came away stained crimson.  Daisuke looked at TK.  "Thanks, man."  

TK nodded, lips tightly pressed together.  "Anytime…"  He gripped Daisuke's hand.  True, the two had once competed for Kari's love, and after Kari had chosen TK, there had been a few…disagreements between the two.  But they had both matured, and though Daisuke still wished that Kari had chosen him, he no longer resented TK.  Rather, the two, along with Ken, had become a trio of close friends.  They were fondly known as the Triad among the Digidestined, and the three were inseparable.

Daisuke shifted his glance back to Kari.  "Kari?  Are you all right?"  

"I'm fine…" she quavered.  "Oh Dai, why did you do it?"

He smiled at her, his lips stained with blood.  "'Cause I love you.  And even if you don't love me like I do you, it's ok…'cause love is all about making sacrifices…and this is my sacrifice."

"Dai…"

"It's all right…"

"No it isn't!"  she screamed.  "It's my fault!  If I hadn't hesitated…if I hadn't…if I hadn't…" she began to sob, her tears mingling with his blood.

He brushed his finger over her lips, shushing her.  "It's not wrong to not want to kill…only to defend and to protect…that's the only time you should kill…and even then, be compassionate…but you always are, aren't you?"  Blood tricked from his mouth.  Kari gently wiped it away.  "Kari, promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you will never blame yourself."  

"I—I…"

"_Promise me._"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I…" she sobbed hysterically.

He seemed as if he had been about to say something, but he never got the chance.  He went into violent seizures, choking up blood.  Tai was suddenly assaulted by a wave of pain—it was the pain Daisuke was feeling.  Tai knew that Daisuke would be dead soon—as the leader of the Digidestined, he could sense the last moments of each Digidestined as they parted from this world.  He had felt this way every single time one of his people had died…and so he knew.

Then finally…finally, Daisuke went horribly still.

Kari held him close, and wept and wept.  She didn't notice the battle was over; they had won, and Izzy was sending the surviving Digimon  back to the Digital World, where they would spend five years or more in a sort of limbo before being released.   She didn't notice the bodies of the dead Digimon being gathered into a pyre.  She didn't notice the brilliant bonfire that blazed up, consuming the bodies.  She didn't even notice when Tai and TK tenderly separated her from Daisuke's blood-stained body. All she saw was his face…

***********************************************************************************************

That was the first and only casualty the Odaiba group had suffered (knock on wood).  By now, all the other groups had also lost at least one member, some losing two or three, or even four.

And when Daisuke had died in Kari's arms, that was the beginning of her descent into the depression that would eventually lead her to try to commit suicide…and that was truly the beginning of the end for the Digidestined.

***********************************************************************************************

Present time, 2007

*Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, United States of America*

This particular battle was no different from the other one…with added reinforcements from France and London, it was over relatively quickly.  All the Digimon were ported into the Digital World and placed in limbo.  Thankfully, there were no casualties, only minor wounds that would soon be healed.  

The Japanese Digidestined were particularly glad to be getting back home soon—they wanted to get back and check on Kari and TK as soon as possible.  Remember Teressa's skills as a healer, Tai asked if she could come back with them and check on TK, see what she could do.  The disease worried him a bit.  It seemed…foreign…unnatural.  Teressa had agreed, and she ported back with the group.

They appeared in the Takashis' living room.  Tai had sent the rest of the Digidestined all home, except for Lily, Joe (he's a doctor, after all), Izzy (who had a ride with Joe), Matt, Ken (he and TK were the last of the Triad; Daisuke's death had strengthedned the bond between them), and Teressa.  Kari was still in TK's room, gently holding his hand, playing absent-mindedly with his hair.  She didn't look up as the six came into the room.  

"Ms. Takashi still hasn't returned."

"It's Wednesday.  Mom always works late."  In answer to everyone's unspoken question, Matt said, "Yeah, I'll be here, let her know."

"I will too."  Everyone stared at Kari.  Tai said, "Kari…"

"No Tai.  It's my fault he's like this.  My CENSORED fault.  So I'm _not leaving _until he gets better."

Tai said nothing.  Instead, he turned to Teressa.  "If you please…?"  She moved gracefully to TK's side, across from Kari.

Teressa said, "Kari…could you please not touch TK for about ten minutes?  You might interfere with the healing…"  Kari withdrew her hands, folding them in her lap.

Teressa took TK's hand and closed her eyes.  Several minutes later, she opened her eyes.  They were bleak.

"I can't heal it…it's not fatal right now, but it's got the potential to be.  It feels foreign…" her voice trailed off, and she averted her eyes.

Tai gripped her arm.  "Teressa.  Do you know what it is?"

She looked at him and nodded, once, twice.  

"Tell me." 

Her face took on a faraway, dreamy expression as she recounted what she knew…

"During our travels in the Digital World, we encountered a village of Koromon.  Well, that might not be the right word.  We were stopped by two guards…they warned us not to go to the village, since there was a sickness.  They told us about a mark, a terrible, star-shaped mark that grew and spread over the victim's body.  The symptoms including fever, chills, sweating, vomiting, nightmares, and other unpleasant things…and when the convulsions begin, the victim dies within a week.  The mark is the most prominent sign…it appears when the victim is affected, though the symptoms might not appear for a long time…So we passed on, since they absolutely refused any sort of help.

"We went back, maybe six months later.  The village was gone.  Burned.  All that was left were piles of ashes.  

"We found a Koromon—well, actually an Agumon—living not too far away…He recognized us.  He'd been one of the guards that had stopped us.

He told us that everyone was dead.  Everyone.  He was the only survivor.  He had burned the village, because he could not bear the silent huts, haunted by the ghosts of his friends and family.

"He had done some research on the disease, tried to find out everything he could.  There was another old-timer that told him quite a bit.  It is transmitted through the bite of a Digimon, a virus type called Mortemon.  The older and more powerful the Mortemon, the quicker death claims you.  The rate the virus spreads is unknown, as are its methods for spreading.  The Agumon thought maybe it was through the air.  Heck, for all we know, it's transmitted through the skin, through contact with the skin!  

"We had not been infected, thank God.  Digimon are vulnerable, but some are able to resist it, just like this Agumon.

"The Digimon called it 'The Kiss of Death.'"

Matt asked quietly, "A cure?"

Teressa paused.  "One.  The crystallized blood of a Phoenixmon.  The last Phoenixmon died nearly a thousand years ago.  There _is_ still some crystallized blood in existence, but only in the Fire temple in the southern most part of the Digital World.  It is surrounded by the Forgotten Forest, inhabited by Mortemon and Bakemon, who also carry the disease.  If you are bitten by any of these Mortemon or touched by a Bakemon, you will be instantly killed.  And no, you can't port directly to the Fire temple.

"Once it was known as the Forest of Fire, the home of many Phoenixmon, a beautiful, plentiful place, but it has become ugly and forbidding.  Many have tried to reach the Fire temple.  None have succeeded.  Eventually, the Digimon forbade anyone to go there.  Even Ken, as the Kaiser, was afraid to try to take over.  That's how dangerous it was."

Ken smiled crookedly in response to this statement.  "I said that I had made a treaty with the Mortemon and Bakemon.  It wouldn't have done my image a lot of good if I had said that I wasn't going to take over 'cause I was scared.  I preferred to send Digimon there as punishment."  Despite his off-hand comments, his eyes were worried.  

Matt asked the question everyone wanted to ask, but could not.  "Is there any chance that TK…?"

Teressa finished his question.  "Live?  Without the Phoenixmon blood, there is no way."  She smiled bitterly.  "I'm sorry."

Author's Notes: Whew…this was the hardest chapter to write so far…in fact, that flashback used to be focused on Mimi and another character…and it used to be waaay longer.  And then I remembered this fic is supposed to focus on Kari.  *Sweatdrops* Real smooth.

Thanks to Jennafer and her friends and all my reviewers!!!

The Oklahoma and London Digidestined and Necro Morgamon belong to Lord Archive.  Let's see…that means Hank Thomas, Bobby, and Teressa Marshall are all his (let me know if I forgot someone!).

Unlimited thanks to Archive for his help and patience with my annoying little questions!    
 And I'm sorry if I made a mistake with dates and stuff.  @_@ I've got a horrible memory.

Neo-Digidestined refers to the "Season Two" Digidestined.

I'm using Japanese names for the season two Digidestined (Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori) because I like them better than dub names, and plus, there's more potential for cute nicknames.  However, as for season one Digidestined (this group includes Kari and TK), I'm using dub names, though for those such as Tai, Matt, Kari, and TK, who's dub names are derived from the Japanese names, I thought I would simply keep it that way (it's like the Japanese names are their real names, but they prefer nicknames—dub names).

Digimon is not mine.  

Come to think of it, I think the only thing that belongs to me is the plot, Lily Kamiya, and Dragamon.  And Mortemon too.  And Phoenixmon blood.  And the Kiss of Death.  Also, I have decided that Lily's crest is the crest of Belief. It is silver, and features two hands in a gesture of prayer.  Don't use _anything_ without permission.

BTW, if I'm not giving someone the credit they deserve, let me know and I will acknowledge you as soon as possible!

I haven't watched Digimon for awhile, so I'm sorry if any descriptions are inaccurate.

I love feedback! Hint, hint.


End file.
